Embracing Light and Shadow
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Fire. Light. Shadow. Ice. Each is given to officers in Wei, Wu and Shu. But what happens...what can happen when all does not go according to plan...and Shadow runs rampant? summary sucks...I own nothing
1. Discovery

**Embracing Light and Darkness**

**Discovery**

_Stay out of the light  
All the photographs that I gave you  
You could say a prayer if you need to.  
But just get in line and I'll grieve you.  
Can I meet you, alone?  
Another night and I'll see you.  
Another night and I'll be you.  
Some other way to continue,  
To hide my face._

(**Wu: Lu Xun**)

Morning and patrol in Wei territory, two things Lu Xun hated. Unlike Ling Tong, who had been up drinking all night, Lu Xun was up way too early for his liking. He was a strategist, not a patrol officer! Why should he have to do something that could have been done by someone more alert and quicker? Lu Xun simply growled to himself and tapped his sabers as his horse trotted down the path.

Halfway through his morning ride, he stopped by a stream, mainly to splash water on his face and wake him up. But upon hopping down, his eyes caught sight of a large black...thing. Lu Xun picked it up, finding it to be a perfect black sphere the size of an orange. He looked at it, confused.

(What good is strategy when blades come down on your neck?)

The voice echoed loudly in Lu Xun's head. He jumped back, dropping the sphere on the ground. A black shadow rushed from it and spread under Lu Xun. He tried to escaped, but hands rose from the black shadow and grabbed him. No matter how he struggled or screamed, he was dragged down into the shadow before it returned to the ball, which now remained still and silent...waiting for the next person to pass by.

(**Shu: Jiang Wei**)

Jiang Wei was a morning person. Once the sun graced the horizon, he was up and alert and perky. Much to the disdain of other officers, who found is overall cheery disposition only helpful when he made breakfast.

He was going to this morning, but one trip into the records room halted that temporarily.

He shuffled into the room to see if someone had been sleeping, which was the only reason why the door would be open anyways. The room was lit by a pale yellow light, almost like a fire. Jiang Wei stepped over the piles upon piles of scrolls and over towards the source of the light, which was emanating from the mouth of the great jade dragon statue in the back of the room. Upon closer inspection, the light was coming from a small sphere the size of an orange. After a moment or two, he wrenched it free from the dragon's mouth.

(A reason for being born...you may lose it all in a heartbeat...but you still fight on...)

There was a brilliant flash of light, and Jiang Wei found himself slightly dazed but generally alright. The orb had vanished, but the strange voice didn't. A strange wave of calm washed over him, and he simply sighed before skittering off to make waffles.

_(A/N: You ask "Waffles?" YES! Jiang Wei makes GREAT waffles.)_

(**Wu/Wei/Shu: Zou Mea**)

Morning sucked!

Morning meant that Zou Mea had to sneak out of Ling Tong's room with the correct clothes on...mainly because she didn't want Zhou Yu telling her that she was wearing the wrong pants again.

But today, after spending the last few days in Wu, she was going to head out, probably to visit Shu or back home to Wei. But that didn't matter at the moment. Destination was a state of mind! Zou Mea, with the correct clothes, headed down to the stables where her trusty steed (Moon Shadow) and her halberd (Hatched Phoenix) were waiting.

But there was something strange.

Why was there a blue sphere molded into her halberd? Mea grabbed her weapon and swung it around. The blade hit a leaf, and it froze instantly. Mea jumped back. A light bulb appeared and the revelation came to her.

Was this the legendary Ice Orb as described in the history scrolls of Wei?

"Cao Pi, I don't care what you say...my shit luck is greater than yours!"

(**Wu/Shu: Sun Xu**)

Sun Xu was missing.

Actually, she was hiding. Due to certain...complications with Wu, Shu, Lu Xun and well...Wei was a given...she had to disappear. No, she didn't know how he was since she vanished. And no, she didn't know if Shu was conducting a widespread search for her and her Stray Hex. She simply had to fade away until the flames died down. And that she did.

This morning, she was perched between two rocks over a shallow stream, but perched so her legs were parallel to the earth. Her eyes were focused on the fish below. With one fluid motion of the hand, and her weapons (the spinning "yo-yo" like blades known as "Free Birds"), she had successful speared a large fish.

"Glad to see you are doing well."

The sudden voice made Xu lose her balance and fall into the stream. She growled and glared.

"You did that on purpose!" She hissed, pointing her fish at Zou Ci.

"Quite by accident, let me assure you. I come here bearing a gift."

"This won't be like the other 'gift' that nearly got me killed...right?"

"Not at all. This one is legendary."

Sun Xu, now interested, stood up, almost unconcerned that her clothes were clinging to her body. Zou Ci extended his hand, revealing a reddish-orange sphere the size of an orange. Sun Xu was hesitant, but took it. A warm, but not hot, flame engulfed her body for the barest instant before it receded. She blinked.

"Congradulations, the Fire Orb has accepted you. Soon, it will meld and warp itself to your weapons."

"Which will do...?"

"You'll see."

There was silence for a moment.

"What's going on in the real world?" Sun Xu asked. Zou Ci turned to leave, but left her with a message.

"Let's just say that your lover is no longer in as good of a position as you are."

With that, Zou Ci vanished. Xu sighed and whistled for Stray Hex, who leapt over the nearby embankment.

Soon, they were headed back to Shu.

(**Wei: Cao Cao**)

Finally!

Cao Cao held the Shadow Orb in his hand, watching how the candlelight reflected upon its inky black surface. He had finally found it, and the power of the Eater-Of-Souls was his. With the day still young, his mind settled on a sparring match. Now that he had the orb in his possession, it was time to test its powers.

Cao Cao turned away from the orb for a moment before he heard great roar of thunder, and his chambers were illuminated by a brilliant flash of purple light. The Hero of Chaos whirled and gasped.

Lying on the floor, unconscious, covered in bleeding wounds, and shivering as if freezing, lay Lu Xun.

349049090345909084390

Chapter one end! Trust me, chapter two is better...much better...)


	2. Pit Warfare

**Pit Warfare**

_So give me all you poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want   
Then fire at will _

**(Wei: Cao Pi)**

Pit Warfare. That's what Cao Cao called it. In essence, it was like throwing two dogs in an arena and watching them kill each other. Even by Cao Pi's standards, it was barbaric. But he believed that this may have been the worst insult as of yet. He knew how his father felt about Shu...and Wu. But now this strange orb had delivered the little strategist of Wu into their hands.

'Let's see what he can do.'

Or so Cao Cao had said.

Cao Pi stood on the sidelines, his Pure Havoc at his side. He wasn't going to participate, but would step in if needed. There, standing in the center and almost nervous, stood Lu Xun. His Eagle Sabers were drawn, and his wounds were bandaged. In Cao Pi's opinion, he looked like he had just been through hell. The soldiers began to file in, surrounding the poor boy. Cao Pi caught sight of Sima Yi, who hid his smug grin behind his fan.

'Where the hell is Zou Mea when I need her!' Cao Pi thought, just as a strong hand grasped his shoulder. It was Xiahou Dun.

"Something troubling you?" The one-eyed man asked.

"Nothing aside from the usual..."

No signal was given, but three soldiers with their swords draw jumped at Lu Xun. All of a sudden, he changed. His eyes darkened and his body seemed to flow like water. The three were cut down, one clean cut across all of their throats. More rushed in, and more met the same fate. It was like he completely changed when he sensed an incoming threat.

"Just like an animal." Cao Pi muttered. Xiahou Dun nodded.

All stopped for the barest moment when Cao Cao, sword drawn, stepped into the circle. Soldiers cheered. Lu Xun slowly turned, blood splattered over his face. He almost seemed crazed, like this was simply a way to survive. Cao Pi considered stopping this, but he wanted to see how it played out.

Lu Xun was more graceful, more skilled, and quicker. But Cao Cao was no amateur either. Many a deathblow was avoided by a single flick of the sword. But the killings were starting to take their toll on Lu Xun. Slightly, his actions slowed. Cao Cao didn't seem to notice, but Cao Pi did.

Then, it happened, almost in slow motion.

Lu Xun whirled, sabers ready to go straight for the throat. Cao Cao moved, and with one fluid movement, the tip of his sword was pointed at Lu Xun's right eye. It was close, so close that Lu Xun didn't dare blink for fear of slicing his eyelid. His entire body froze; his legs where they stood, his sabers where they were rising. Cao Cao laughed and the tip of his sword drew a bloody line from the corner of Lu Xun's eye down to his chin.

Lu Xun didn't even flinch.

That was when Cao Pi stepped in; blocking what would have been a killing blow. Again, everything seemed to stop as minds registered what just happened.

"Father, I claim him as my own from this moment on." Cao Pi said coldly.

Cao Cao's face turned red with rage before he stormed from the room. Slowly, the crowds vanished until only Xiahou Dun and Cao Pi were left. It was then that Lu Xun dropped to his knees, as if he shut down. His breathing was heavy, and his eyes still remained wide.

"He's like a wet, wounded animal. Ready to give up." Xiahou Dun remarked.

Cao Pi ignored it, instead extending his hand to Lu Xun...

(**Shu: Jiang Wei and Sun Xu**)

Sun Xu had returned, and was greeted with a nice warm welcome of heavy drinking. As Zou Ci had said, her Free Birds were now called "Phoenix Wheels", as they now burst into flames when they came in contact with an enemy.

The Light Orb had become serpentine, twisting itself around Jiang Wei's weapon. It blinded whatever enemy it hit.

But the important thing was that Xu was back!

There was much drinking, much partying, and many many questions. But Sun Xu retreated from the crowds, shutting herself in her room and trying to decipher what Zou Ci had meant. It probably wasn't Zou Mea...she was pretty capeable of taking care of herself, especially with Ling Tong around. It wasn't anyone from Shu, all the officers were present and accounted for.

"Then...Lu..."

Her eyes flew to the east, where Wu was. She was beginning to really wonder. Was it Lu Xun?

There was a knock at her door. Jiang Wei entered, and was promptly glomped once the door was closed.

"Happy to see me?" He asked.

"Ten days, no sex. You figure it out." She teased. The strategist grinned before pinching her butt. She squealed and kissed his forehead.

"What happened to Lu Xun? Wasn't he..."

"That's the problem."

Everything became serious. They sat on the bed, looking deep into one another's eyes.

"I know you left because of him..."

"It was a stupid fight. But that's not the point..."

"What is?"

"Zou Ci came to visit me. He said that Lu Xun was in danger."

"Really?"

"Actually, he said that my lover was in a worse position than me. I only translated it to mean that."

The darkness of twilight fell upon them.

(**Wei: Zou Mea Almost midnight)**

Mea slowly crept down the hallways, trying to be as quiet as she could. There were officers who didn't take kindly to being woken in the middle of the night. But as she slowly crept around the corner, she could hear the familiar whispers of Cao Pi and Xiahou Dun.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad. You've gotta understand where he was coming from, Lord Cao Pi."

"The little bastard bit me! _ME_!"

Mea rounded the corner to find Cao Pi holding his bandaged hand and on the verge of swearing. But once he saw her, his eyes lit up and he tried not to wake the castle with a vast line of censorship. Now, Mea asked.

"Who bit who?" She asked.

34287423879237849497845

Chapter end!


	3. Rain

_Woo! Chapter 3! And here, for a little help on relationships..._

_Sun Xu is Sun Ce and Da Qiao's daughter. She is loyal to both Shu and Wu, and fluxuates between the two quite regularly. She and Lu Xun are more of bf/gf, but she is known to jump into bed with Jiang Wei when she needs it. She looks up to her aunt, Sun Shang Xang, as well as her "uncle" Liu Bei and her mentor, Zhuge Liang. Her best friends in the world are Zou Mea and her horse, Stray Hex._

_Zou Mea is Zou Ci's granddaughter (but she doesn't know it). She fluxuates between all kingdoms, with her boyfriend (Ling Tong) in Wu, her friends in Shu, and her mentor (Xiahou Dun). She, unlike Xu, will not jump into bed with anyone, but will joke about it to her heart's content. _

_And now...the chapter... _

**Rain**

_Heaven Bend to take my hand__  
__And lead me through the fire__  
__Be the long awaited answer__  
__To a long and painful fight__  
__Truth be told I tried my best__  
__But somewhere long the way__  
__I got caught up in all there was to offer__  
__But the cost was so much more than I could bear_

**(Shu: Sun Xu late morning)**

Waffles.

Sun Xu loved Jiang Wei's waffles, but today she had no appetite. She was pretty sure that it wasn't the previous night's musings and worries and sexings. No. This was a great feeling of impending doom, like the rain clouds that hung overhead. She walked down the hallway towards the grand strategy room, where Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang were waiting. Something inside didn't feel right.

She pushed open the doors, but her mind was so occupied with the strange emotion that she didn't announce herself at all. Xu simply walked into the room and sat down before burying her head in her hands.

"Sun Xu, is something wrong?" Liu Bei asked.

"Something just doesn't feel right...not a sick feeling...but like a premonition feeling. Don't mind me." She said, trying to divert attention from herself.

"I hope you'll feel better because you have a mission." Zhuge Liang said. Xu perked up.

"This is a peace treaty. Read it and then you must deliver it to Cao Cao."

"So...I'm your diplomat."

"Yes."

Sun Xu took the treaty, reading it over and nodding. This didn't shake her feeling of dread, but she stood and turned to leave.

Liu Bei came to her while she was prepping herself and Stray Hex, her great black stallion who looked scary, and was only terrifying when he needed to be. She didn't hear him until he spoke.

"Are you really alright?" He asked. She jumped and turned, slipping and grabbing Stray Hex for support.

"What?" She asked back, confused.

"I want to know if you're alright. You are like my niece."

"I'll be okay. Trust me." She replied, smiling. Liu Bei smiled. He hugged her quickly before she swung into the saddle and Stray Hex shot off like a bolt of lightning.

"Just leave a lantern out for me...Uncle Liu Bei..."

_(A/N: "Uncle"? Sun Xu is Sun Ce and Da Qiao's daughter, thus with Sun Shang Xiang marrying Liu Bei, that means that he's her uncle.)_

(**Wei: Arena**)

Lu Xun felled officers left and right, guarding his face viciously. He didn't want to end up in the same position as last time; Zou Mea could see it clearly. She couldn't intervene, for she would end up tortured for aiding the enemy. But Cao Pi had vowed to protect him to the best of his abilities, and Mea trusted him. Soon, Cao Cao stepped into the circle, and Lu Xun changed. His mind shifted from "prey" to "threat" in a matter of seconds.

It was clear that Cao Cao wanted Lu Xun to have a matching bandage on the other side of his face, but Lu Xun wasn't going to let that happen.

In one action of pure grace...

Cao Cao stabbed at Lu Xun, aiming for the left eye. Lu Xun jumped, his toes connecting with the flat side of the blade. That little ground launched him upwards. He whirled, feet tapping against the almost low ceiling before he jumped back down, touching the floor and positioned so one saber was at Cao Cao's throat and the other was blocking the sword.

Everything fell silent, only Lu Xun's exhausted breathing was heard.

Cao Cao snapped his fingers and Zhang He leapt gracefully from behind Zou Mea and Cao Pi, both who jumped in surprise (seeing as they didn't know he was back there). Lu Xun switched targets, but he was a second too late. Zhang He swiftly planted his knee into the boy's stomach, making him slip into unconsciousness. Zhang He held him, waiting for orders from Cao Cao, who simply nodded and then ordered the room to empty.

Mea and Cao Pi had no other option.

Cao Pi found Mea later, messing with the locks to the arena.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Lu Xun is in there...I need to help him." She said, succeeding in getting the first lock open.

**(Wei: Cao Cao and "ambassador" Sun Xu) **

It was raining.

Cao Cao read over the treaty while Sun Xu stood across the table from him, wary of the two door guards behind her. Her eyes never left the black orb in Cao Cao's hand. She knew that he held another orb, and she didn't have her weapons on her. She mentally cursed herself over and over again for leaving them back in Shu.

"This is...an interesting offer..."

Xu's attention suddenly jumped from the orb back to Cao Cao, who rose from his seat with the treaty in hand. Now, she focused on Cao Cao, trying her best to remain on guard. The feeling of dread in her stomach jumped. This was bad.

"Shall I return to Lord Liu Bei and tell him that you accept?" She asked, keeping her focus on Cao Cao.

"No. I don't believe that you'll be returning at all."

With one fluid and unpredictable motion, Cao Cao grabbed Xu by the throat and slammed her against the table. The two guards rushed up and bound her arms to the two table legs, repeating the process on her ankles. Cao Cao released her throat. Panic took over only when she saw the Hero of Chaos untie his belt. She cried for help, thought the back of her mind knew that she would only receive it if Mea was there...

And to her knowledge, she wasn't.

With the tip of his sword, Cao Cao began to slowly cut Xu's tight red pants from her legs. She struggled, screaming more as his hand pulled away the scraps of fabric and he began to remove his own pants.

'Mea!' Xu thought as she screamed once more.

But it was not Mea who heard Sun Xu's cries...

It was Cao Pi first, Xiahou Dun and Zou Mea second.

Cao Pi burst into the room, acting completely on impulse. His hands grabbed Cao Cao by the shoulder and collar of his clothing and slammed him against the wall. Cao Pi didn't know it, but he had just killed Cao Cao. He rushed to Xu, untying her and holding her when she latched onto him for lack of another person to hold at the time. Her body shook as her mind slowly registered what had just happened.

That's when Xiahou Dun and Zou Mea entered.

"Xu!" Mea cried, rushing over to her friend, who was no longer in hysterics but was crying.

"What happened here?" Xiahou Dun asked.

"Cao Cao was trying to rape her." Cao Pi replied, then shuddering as he dwelled on that thought a moment longer.

Xiahou Dun's eye grew wide and Mea's jaw dropped.

"Now what?" Cao Pi asked.

"Get her to bed. We'll figure everything out later."

Mea made preparations, speaking calmly to Stray Hex as she led him out into the pouring rain. Her own horse, the spunky white mare named Moon Shadow, followed. Cao Pi and Xiahou Dun stood on the stone steps, with Cao Pi holding a still terrified Sun Xu...who was wrapped in his blue cape for lack of a better substitute for her pants. Cao Pi set her side-saddle on the back of her great black horse. She smiled faintly and took hold of his mane, for he never wore a bridle. Mea looked back at the two.

"I'll be back soon. I promise..." She said, swinging into the saddle.

"Just come back in one piece." Cao Pi said. Xiahou Dun elbowed him in the ribs.

"Take your time. She'll need you."

Mea nodded. Sun Xu shuddered from the cold, not in touch with reality. Stray Hex took it as a sign, and shot off like a streak with Moon Shadow close behind him.

**(Shu: Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, and Liu Bei)**

Lightning.

Zhao Yun was standing in the pouring rain, holding a lantern and looking for the sound of Stray Hex over the rain that pounded him over and over. The lightning that flashed overhead would occasionally illuminate the world for the barest moment, but then it would be dark again as thunder roared. He shivered from cold, but continued to watch. Jiang Wei had just finished his three hour watch, and was descending the watch tower ladder in order to go inside and dry off.

Then...

The lighting flashed, and Zhao Yun saw Stray Hex as clear as day, and the shrill whinny of the great black stallion informed him that he was not dreaming.

"Open the gates! NOW!" Zhao Yu shouted.

Jiang Wei did and rushed up to the steps, ringing whatever bells he could. Liu Bei rushed out into the rain just as both Stray Hex and Moon Shadow burst through the gates. It seemed as just as Hex came to a stop, Xu tumbled from the saddle and was caught by Jiang Wei. Mea dismounted and stepped out of the rain as Zhao Yun ran over.

"Zou Mea!" Zhao Yun said, hugging her, though they were both soaking wet.

"I love you too, but there are other matters." Mea said.

"What happened to Xu?" Liu Bei asked, concerned about his half-asleep niece in Jiang Wei's arms. Mea swallowed hard.

"She was almost raped by Cao Cao."

**(Wei: Cao Pi and Xiahou Dun and Zou Mea)**

The rain was clearing up as Mea and Moon Shadow sailed through the gates and up to the waiting pair. Cao Pi had his arms crossed, looking strange without his blue cape. Xiahou Dun's foot tapped in time with hoof beats.

"So...what happened?" Xiahou Dun asked.

"Um...Liu Bei was a little irked..." Mea replied, dismounting.

"Define 'irked' please." Cao Pi said.

"He kinda declared war..."

"WHAT!

540974798798638795

Chapter end! Ideas are always welcome.


End file.
